


Cats Can Learn Tricks Too

by ColorfulTrashCan



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Chubby Reader, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, In a way, Kinda, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Porn with Potential Plot, Reader Insert, Sex Education, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, WHERE IS ALL THE KYO X READER CONTENT???, maybe will make into a series i dunno, quite literally ehuehuehue, reader teaches kyo how to finger a girl, this is a crime i will not forgive, this was self indulgent and i dont care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulTrashCan/pseuds/ColorfulTrashCan
Summary: Kyo learns a bit quicker than most, and it helps that he's eager too
Relationships: Sohma Kyou/You, kyou sohma/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Cats Can Learn Tricks Too

“So, um… What do I do..?”

Kyo stared up at you from between your legs, a tinge of red dusting both of your cheeks. Your orange haired boyfriend shifted slightly on his knees, kneeling in front of you while you were on top of your bed, legs dangling off the side. You tapped your fingers nervously on your knees, both of them pressed together tightly. A breath was sucked into your lungs and you quickly pushed it back out through your lips.

“W-Well… um. I’ve never actually done this before either but… uh.” You mumbled out, trying to look anywhere but the curious eyes of your boyfriend. Gulping down some air, you continued to fidget with your fingers. “I think you should start by kissing me?” Kyo nodded, making a grunt of confirmation.

But as Kyo’s lips pressed against your legging clad thighs, you squeaked and pushed them together. “I meant my lips! I meant my lips!” You squealed, pushing Kyo away by his forehead. He stared with a blank look before flushing in realization. “Right! I-I knew that!”

Kyo could feel the heat radiate from you as he pressed his lips against yours. Kissing you was no problem, that was something he could do over and over again without fail. He felt his pride swell as you sighed into the kiss. “You, You gotta touch me too…” You mumbled out in between kisses. On cue, Kyo’s hands moved to hold your waist. He smiled into the kiss as his fingers slipped underneath your sweater and gently rubbed your waist and hips. You separated from him and nodded. “Now um.. You gotta like uh, move your hands to my um.” You flushed. “Your pussy?” He teased, knowing full well that he was just as nervous as you were, if not more.

You whined, pressing your face into Kyo’s chest. “Y-yeah, but uhm. You have to do it slow, like, sensually, I guess?” That made sense, yeah. Foreplay and all that, he supposed. As instructed, Kyo traced his hands down your hips, down your thighs and while his left hand gripped your thigh, his right trailed even further down and rested atop your clothed core. “You’re… you’re really uh, warm.” He breathed, his snarkiness long gone. You squirmed in her seat. “Uh, yeah, that um, it’s like that.” You whispered. Kyo’s orange eyes glanced back up at you, staring into her own ones. “What should I do now?” He asked, the same worry in your gut swimming in his eyes.

“R-rub. Like, with your knuckle. Not too hard, be… be gentle.” You whispered. Still maintaining eye contact with you, Kyo gently rubbed his knuckle into you. You gasped at the feeling, whines bubbling up in your throat. “Does that feel good?” He asked, sincerity in his tone. Knowing that your voice would betray her, you only nodded in response. “A-Another finger, rub with t-two now.” You choked. Again, Kyo followed your instructions and rubbed a second knuckle against you.

Suddenly, however, Kyo stopped. “Why.. why’d you stop?” You asked, nearly out of breath. “Is… uhm. Are girls supposed to leak through their pants t-too?” He asked. Lifting his hand showed a slight wet spot on his knuckles. You felt faint just looking at it. “It’s! It’s b-because I’m wearing leggings, like um, they’re thin and stuff.” You whined avoiding his gaze. “Would, uh, would now be a good time to take off your pants?” Kyo gulped. Squeezing your eyes shut, you nodded.

Kyo once again kneeled in front of you, now eye level with your crotch. His trembling fingers hooked around your waistband, and gently tugged them down your legs. “What about my skirt?” You mumbled. “Can… can we keep that on..?” Kyo asked bashfully. You cocked your head at his strange request. “I dunno! It’s just that, it’s uhm kinda hot when you got just your skirt on I guess.” He rambled, his eyes tearing away from her. You blinked, surprised at Kyo’s sudden boldness. But, nodded in response. “Yeah, um, yeah that’s fine.”

Halfway there. Kyo thought to himself as he eyed your panties. They were a cute black pair with lace around the trim and a small bow at the center. But what Kyo was interested in, was the wet spot directly on the crotch. “Now um, j-just do the same thing you were doing but, with your fingers and not your knuckles.” You mumbled, fingers clutching the hem of your skirt. You yelped as Kyo’s thumb pressed up against you. “W-What’s wrong? Did that hurt?” He buzzed, voice laced with worry. You shook her head frantically. “No! No, you just surprised me is all.”

Taking a deep breath, Kyo once more returned his fingers to you. “Okay, but tell me if I do anything wrong.” He rubbed the pad of his thumb into you and the noise that exited you mouth made him pause. “D-Don’t stop!” You whined. Kyo mumbled a small ‘sorry’ before he returned to his touches. He was enraptured by the way you felt, so soft and warm.

“Ahn… ah, Kyo… you can… you can take them off now.” You whimpered.

This was it.

“Are you sure?” He asked, looking up at you. You nodded.

Slowly and carefully, Kyo grasped the hem of your panties and slid them down your legs until you kicked them off at you feet. They two of you didn’t say anything for a moment as Kyo stared at you.

“Now what?” The genuine confusion in his voice made you less tense. This was going to be okay, Kyo didn’t know what he was doing either. You were going through this together.

“O-okay, you have to be really gentle but um, do you see th-the bigger hole? Um, you have to p-put a finger in there, palm side up.” You whispered, her voice shaking. Kyo furrowed his eyebrows at the uncertainty in your voice. “… Are you, are you sure about this? If you don’t want to, I don’t mind at all. I just, I just want you to be comfortable.”  
You smiled a wobbly smile down at your boyfriend. “Kyo, I want to do this with you, I just, I’m just nervous is all. I trust you though.” You murmured. Kyo searched your face for any sort of doubt, before nodding. “Tell me if it hurts at all, okay?”

The both of you gasped as Kyo’s finger touched your bare skin. “You’re um, you’re really wet…” He murmured. “Hah.. That just means you're doing a good job.” You encouraged, your skin still flushed. Gently. Kyo reminded himself. Licking his lips, Kyo pressed his finger tip to your slick hole, testing the waters. He felt you tense against him as he rubbed his finger closer and closer to you. Kyo’s eyes widened at how easily his finger slipped into you, sliding in with a lewd squelch. If he thought that you were warm before, he had never felt this kind of heat in his life. Warm and velvety walls greeted and squeezed his intruding finger.

Looking up to you for approval, he saw your teeth chewing on your bottom lip. “Are you okay?” He asked, still worried. You nodded. “Okay, now um… I guess the right word is uh… th-thrust? Just um, in and out, okay?” You blushed, your fingers still clasped tightly on the hem of your skirt. Kyo nodded at your words, and returned his gaze to your lower half. He felt himself throb in his pants at the sight of his finger buried deep in your core. Slowly, he removed his finger and slid it back in, finding a rhythm. “Does that feel good?” He whispered up at you. From the way you clenched down on him, and the soft pants coming from your lips, he guessed that that was a yes.

“Hah, f-faster.” You panted. Following your command, he sped up his pace, the sweet sounds of your gasps and whimpers filling his ears. The soft squelches of skin against skin paired nicely with your cries of pleasure. “Ahn… Kyo…” You whined. Kyo could get used to the sound of his name falling so wantonly from your lips.

“T-two fingers now… put another in.” You squeaked, squeezing your eyes shut. Two fingers? Kyo didn’t think you would be able to fit another one of his fingers just from how hard you were clenching down on his first one. “Are you sure…?” He murmured, still continuing his well paced rhythm. “P-please, Kyo!” You whined. Taken aback by your begs, he slid his first finger out, and replaced it with two, effectively stretching you out even further. The moan that exited your throat caused you to put a hand to your lips, trying to silence any further noises.

Kyo breathed shakily as you rocked your hips into his thrusts. “Ah! Fuck… Kyo! Ah, you… my, do you see the little bud at the top..? P-put your thumb there, m-move it in circles.” You jabbered, mind clouded with lust. How could Kyo miss the engorged pink button above his fingers? It twitched as he pressed the pad of his thumb on the flesh.

“Ah!” You yelped.

“Are you okay?!” He jumped, trying to search your face for any pain. But all he found was flushed cheeks and eyes glazed over in pleasure. You nodded frantically as you continued to rock your hips. “M-More…” You whimpered out. Finding the same rhythm as his fingers, his thumb rubbed small circles into your clit. Your thighs twitched at each rotation, your breaths coming out in short pants now. “Does this feel good?” Kyo repeated, his eyes glued to your flushed face. You nodded, your tongue tied and chest heaving. “Really… ah, really good!” You keened.

Confident in his pace, Kyo rose to meet your lips against his own. The warmth coming from your face made him smile. “You’re doing great, babe.” He murmured against your lips. Your hands came up from your lap to wrap your arms around Kyo’s neck, your fingers tugging at his orange locks. Pants of breath came from your mouth as you held onto Kyo for stability. “Ahn, K-Kyo… you feel so good.” Your whispers of pleasure went straight to Kyo’s cock, still throbbing in his pants.

“Fuck, you look so cute like this, baby.” He groaned, still thrusting his fingers into you, the lewd squelching of his digits inside of you causing the both of you to tense. Your kisses grew more frantic and the hold on his scalp tighter. Sensing your desperate feelings, Kyo slowed his movements slightly, wanting to drag this out as much as possible. In response, you whined against his lips, separating from him to instead move your head to rest in the crook of his neck. “Don’t tease me…” You whimpered, your hands now clutching Kyo’s t-shirt. “C’mon, I just. I want this to last a little longer. Shit, just… just keep making those cute noises, okay?” His unintentionally shaky voice replied.

Keeping his slower pace, Kyo used his spare hand to reach and slide his fingers up your sweater, pulling the hem higher over your chubby tummy. All too embarrassed by the situation, you squeezed her eyes shut and clutched Kyo’s shirt tighter. “Can I..?” Kyo’s voice trailed off, stopping before he got too ahead of himself. “Mhmm. Please.” Your eager whisper of consent granted his request. His fingers lingered for a moment on your stomach, savoring the smoothness of it, before his hand trailed up and lifted the garment over your chest, revealing your bra clad chest. He paused once more as his hand rested over your left breast, until he gently pulled you out of your confines. Taking a nipple in between his index finger and thumb he slowly rolled and pinched at it. “God, you’re so beautiful…” He mused as you moaned lightly next to his ear. “St-Stop teasing me…” You sighed, now trying to bring his face to yours. Your desperate hands cupped his cheeks and you pulled him towards you, pressing your lips together.

“Please Kyo.” You choked against his lips. Pulling away from your needy grasp, Kyo drank in your ruffled aroused appearance like a fine wine. You were practically glowing with need, flushed and lust blown eyes. More impatient than ever with Kyo’s leisurely pace, you bucked your hips into Kyo’s hand, trying to get him to go even a smidge faster, just to get you over the edge. “Okay, baby, just. Tell me if I’m too rough.” Kyo mumbled, always melting at any request that you made of him.

Your low whines and moans quickly turned to loud and high in pitch as Kyo abruptly picked up his pace. There was little to no resistance from how slick you had become and the wet sounds of Kyo’s fingers entering and exiting you made you press your face into his chest in embarrassment. “Curl your fingers! Curl them upward, fuck, please! Curl them when you’re all the way inside.” You managed to yelp out as he continued his thrusts. Your thighs quaked as Kyo curled his fingers as instructed, hitting that special spot inside you, causing you to cry out even louder. “I’m, I’m close, keep.. ah... keep going” Whiny babbles erupted from your lips, as you chased your release. “Fuck, go on, cum, please cum for me.” Kyo groaned, now painfully aroused at the sight he was seeing.

A particularly high and long moan came from you as you shook in your spot, pleasure coursed through your tummy to your toes all the while Kyo was still going, milking you through your orgasm. Your eyes squeezed shut, still clutching onto Kyo for stability. “Ah, Kyo! S-stop!” At your words, Kyo immediately halted, now slightly panicked. “Shit, did I hurt you? Are you okay?” He rambled smoothing your hair down with his one dry hand. A few deep breaths came from you as you tried to regain your senses before you shook your head, still slightly dazed. “N-no. I uh, you.. I came.” You mumbled, still embarrassed despite e events that had just unfolded. A beat of stunned silence from Kyo before he smiled, a blush now covering his cheeks. “You did? Did it, was it good? I mean, did you like it?” He asked, fumbling over his words. You bit your lip and nodded. “I um, yeah. That’s uh, one of the best I’ve ever had… Heh, are you sure you haven’t done this before?” You questioned, playfully eyeing Kyo. “No, I, you were my first time doing… that.” He mumbled.

After a moment or so, Kyo looked down at his right hand, now covered in your slick. The sight of it made you squeak. “Oh, uh! Let me get you a tissue or something, uh, just give me a sec.” You yelped, about to get to your feet, but as you did so, you wobbled slightly and fell back onto the comforter of your bed. “Hey! Be careful there, jesus, you’re gonna hurt yourself.” Kyo fussed, keeping you on the bed. “I’ll get something to clean us up, just, stay there, okay?” He mumbled. Still embarrassed and dazed, you nodded as Kyo walked into the hallway towards the bathroom.

Bringing back two warm damp washcloths, Kyo gave one to you wordlessly, and opted to sit on the bed next to you. While the both of you cleaned themselves off, Kyo couldn’t help but stare at your mostly nude form. “So um, Kyo?” You finally broke the silence. “Mm?” He hummed. “Can… can you show me how to give a hand job?”


End file.
